mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Seisa Mikagura/Relationships
Here is the list of Seisa Mikagura's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships The Headmistress : The headmistress is the grandmother of Seisa. Seeing Seisa has a great potential to be the embodiment of school idealism, she really expected Seisa to be the best student. However, she expect way too much from her so she was assigned to be a standard-bearer for every students, ought to be trained, and expected to do her best in battle by Bimii. Although this indeed made Seisa became the strongest student in Mikagura, she slowly detached herself from the headmistress. The incident also greatly affected their relationship. Seeing she was too hard on Seisa, The Headmistress made Seisa removed from art club and her representative status and asked to make a going-home club and became its representative instead. She also told to do her best for not using her ability, even in battle. Not only that, sometimes she was also assigned to watch battle at random times and informed it to the headmistress, whenever the battler used their ability in a wrong way, something that she actually did not enjoy to do and made her detached even more. Bimii :Bimii was assigned to be Seisa's mentor in order to make her stronger per headmistress request. He knows Seisa and all the things about her very well. Bimii also awfully care about Seisa, as seen when Seisa was about to tell her past to Eruna, she asked her to make sure if it's okay for her since he knows that Seisa is actually unable to bear the pain from the incident and doesn't want to talk about it. Seisa also trusted Bimii in return as seen that she is sure Bimii can guide Eruna well. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Seisa seems to know Kyoma quite as well as Shigure, as she said that even though Kyoma is scary and easily misunderstood by others, he's not a mean person. It is revealed later that Kyoma was Seisa's patron when she was still in the Art Club and they were indeed on same grade along with Shigure, before a certain incident happened to her and made her repeat her for a second time. He genuinely cared as well as worried for her since she was undergoing an unreasonable training to improve her ability. Shigure Ninomiya :Both are representatives of their respective clubs and seems to be in good relations. Both also seem close, along with Kyoma, as they were used to be in a same grade and sometimes do the business regarding school via phone. Eruna Ichinomiya :Seisa is interested in Eruna, but not in a romantic way. She sees Eruna as an interesting girl whom she guesses to have ‘something’, so that’s why she seems eager to see how Eruna develops in the Academy and is also willing to talk to her about her past. Eruna herself really idolizes and admires her to the point she often calls her Goddess and fantasizes about her. Later, it was revealed that ever since Eruna came to the Academy, Seisa changes herself for better. Asuhi Imizu :They met at Freshman Party. Seisa rescued Asuhi from his misunderstanding with Kyoma and helped him to stand up. Asuhi is really grateful for Seisa's action of saving him from Kyoma. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Himi Yasaka :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Himi also asked Seisa to call her by her given name, since she thinks Yasaka is too formal for her and she calls her Seisa-chan in return. Yuto Akama :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Kurumi Narumi :Due to her status as a maid, Kurumi is devoted to her and pampering her too much. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages